Super Glue
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Dasey. Super Glue. Lips. Need I say more?
1. Super Glue

Super Glue

Casey woke up at 9:30am on a Saturday Morning. It was Summer vacation now. Everyone was happy about it, but she took it another way. She almost even paid her teachers to give her summer work. But instead she thought maybe she should put her time and effort into practicing for her dance recital that would be later in the fall.

She slowly sat up in her bed, and yawned. She picked up a booklet beside her bed and opened it.

**Today's To Do List**

1. Take shower

2. Get dressed

3. Put makeup on

4. Call Lucy

5. Make tomorrow's to do list

6.Read Romeo and Juliet. Act II Scene II

She closed the book and slowly got out of bed. She grabbed clothes for the shower, and made her way out of her room and to the bathroom. She saw Derek run out of the bathroom as if he was hiding something. She shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom. She closed the door but forgot to lock it and set her clothes down.

She turned the shower on and got undressed. She jumped in and began washing herself. She didn't realize though, that someone had sneakily come in the bathroom and set something on the counter before leaving as quietly as they came.

15 minutes later Casey got out of the shower and dried off. She didn't need to wash her hair cause she had last night. She got dressed and grabbed her makeup case that was next to her. She put on the mascara, eye shadow, etc… She was missing something though…her lip gloss.

She double checked her makeup bag, the floor, her room, but she could not find it. She walked back into the bathroom and just noticed that it was on the counter. It was clear, and perfectly shiny lip gloss. She wasn't big on lip stick and stand out colors.

She span the lip gloss so the top would come off. It was the kind that was connected to a wand stick. She brought the wand to her lips and rubbed it on her bottom lip. She dipped it again, and brought it up to her top lip. She rubbed her lips together. But noticed they were sticky.

"_What!??????" _She thought

She broke her lips apart with a wince.

"_Super glue!? Ugh Derek!"_ she thought.

She ran into his room with her lips apart. He just looked up at her and smirked. You couldn't really hear what she as saying, because when she talked her lips didn't touch each other.

"Er-ek oo id is!" she yelled

"Sorry Sis…I can't understand a word your saying he said still smirking and getting up.

"I??? I id oo do is?"

"Sorry, did you say why did you do this?"

She nodded and was repulsed when drool came came out of her mouth, from her hard to swallow faze.

"Because I thought it would be funny." he said laughing "And it is!" he said laughing harder.

She wiped her chin from the drool and just glared at him. She couldn't take it anymore and pushed him hard on the bed. She began hitting him with all the force she had. He covered himself with his arms as she continued hitting him.

She got tired easily because of the fact she still couldn't close her mouth all the way. (Not meant to sound dirty!) He took this opportunity to pull her down on the bed with him. He flipped her onto her back as he gained the position of being on top of her.

"You might not want to use your green shampoo bottle next time either," he said smirking as he pinned her down.

"Er-ek! Oo ar uh urst!" she yelled.

"That may be." he said coming down right next to her ear. "But at least my lips aren't super glued together."

"es eh ar." (translated to yes they are) she said before capturing his lips in a hot and steamy kiss. They were both into it, but something dawned on them. They both slowly opened their eyes but there lips were in the same place.

"_Oh crap!" _thought Casey

"_Oh shit!"_ thought Derek.

**The End**

**A/N-**Muhahaha Super Glue! Lol I had to do it. Lol Hope you enjoyed please review.


	2. Mr Kissy Face

Mr. Kissy Face

Chapter 2.

**Last Chapter:**

"es eh ar." (translated to yes they are) she said before capturing his lips in a hot and steamy kiss. They were both into it, but something dawned on them. They both slowly opened their eyes but there lips were in the same place.

"_Oh crap!" _thought Casey

"_Oh shit!"_ thought Derek.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek could barely move away from each other, trying not to pull away too hard or fast.

"Mmm." was all Casey could say before trying to pull Derek up with her as they backed out of the room.

She led them to Lizzie's room. They both pounded on her door.

"What!?" said Lizzie answering the door. "Oh wow." she said. "Edwin! Edwin!" said Lizzie loudly. Edwin walked out of the bathroom.

"Derek? You like Casey?!" asked Edwin.

"Mmm-mmm." you heard Derek saying.

"Edwin. Warm water!" said Lizzie leading Casey and Derek into the bathroom.

Edwin turned on the faucet of the shower and pulled Casey and Derek over to him.

"You guys can't both lean over the sink for an hour so the showers gonna have to do." said Edwin pushing both into the shower as the hot/warm water hit them. Edwin grabbed a plastic toothbrush cup and filled it with the shower water and kept repeatedly dumping it on Derek's and Casey mouth. They slowly started pulling away trying not to hurt each other.

Finally there skin was soft enough and with a little yelp from Casey and a little punch on the wall from Derek they were finally free from each other.

"I can talk again!" yelled Derek at the top of his lungs.

"Finally!" yelled Casey too.

"Tell us, how this happened!" yelled Lizzie.

"Um…I was in the bathroom getting ready and Derek stole my lip gloss and traded it with super glue. Therefore my lips got stuck together and…" Casey didn't finish.

"Casey came yelling at me and tripped and fall on me." said Derek. Casey just looked at him. Really what were the odds of that actually happening?

Casey smacked Derek in the back of the head before walking out of the bathroom. Derek following too, leaving Edwin and Lizzie in 'time to solve a mystery mode.'

**XOXO**

"Okay, so were going to see Life Free or Die Hard. We'll be home by 11." said Nora as George helped her put on her coat.

"Since that party was a one time thing, and last time we went out you and Derek showed us you guys can be trusted. Were leaving you here to just relax with no parents. So-"

"We want the house to be exactly how we left it." said George finishing Nora's sentence, as Casey and Derek nodded on the couch.

"Don't forget to feed the kids. We love you, see you later." said Nora as her and George left the house.

Casey got off of that couch and walked upstairs.

"Derek! I need the key for the game closet!" Casey yelled at the top of the stairs.

"Then, come down and get it!" he yelled from his chair.

"No! Bring it up, since you insisted, it be locked!" she yelled back down at him.

"Fine!" he said getting out of his chair and walking upstairs. "Here!" he said handing her the key. She unlocked the game door and walked inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Marti told me she wanted to play CandyLand when mom and George left." said Casey jumping to try and reach the CandyLand box, that was all the way at the top.

"Derek, can you get that for me?" asked Casey looking at him, hoping he would.

He walked in, and easily got the box down, when they heard someone running. All of a sudden the game door slammed. Derek dropped the box, and Casey turned and looked at the shut door.

"Casey, I want to play hide and seek instead. Your it!" she said before running away from the door.

"Marti?" Casey asked reaching for the handle and juggling it. It would budge. "Derek the door's…" Casey started but all of a sudden the doorknob fell off. "stuck."

"What?!" he yelled picking up the doorknob and trying to stick it back in the door, which was no luck.

"Marti!" Derek yelled banging on the door.

"Were stuck in here!" said Casey.

"Thanks for establishing that Ms. Obvious!" he said banging on the door once again.

Derek eventually stopped banging on the door, turned around and just leaned against it. He slowly slid down it and was now on the floor. Casey looked at him. She was stuck in a closet with Derek Venturi.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek seemed to be in that closet for hours and he had fallen asleep. Casey was really bored. She didn't understand how nobody had wondered where they were. But then she got an idea.

She pulled a stick of lipstick out of her pocket, that she forgot to put back in her make up bag. She slowly put in all over Derek's lips. Coats and coats all over Derek's lips. It was pretty funny.

When she was done, she put the stick back in her pocket and leaned up against the wall.

**XOXO**

Casey and Derek were awoken by the bright light coming from the hallway when someone had finally opened the door.

"Casey? Derek?" asked Nora and George.

"Finally!" said Derek drowsily. "We were stuck in there for hours!"

"Derek what's all over your lips?" asked George.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked running into the bathroom.

**Lipstick.**

"Casey!" yelled Derek standing in the bathroom door frame.

"Look, it's Mr. Kissy Face!" said Casey laughing.

**A/N-You guys who reviewed have inspired me to keep this oneshot going. So here you go. I am writing a chapter 3, but you have to review if you want to keep them coming. There will be hot Dasey scenes in Chapter 3, so keep reading if you want to find out! TTFN!**


	3. Mrs Kissy Face

Mrs. Kissy Face

Chapter 3

**Last Chapter:**

"Casey!" yelled Derek standing in the bathroom door frame.

"Look, it's Mr. Kissy Face!" said Casey laughing.

**XOXO**

"Kids, behave." said Nora before her and George went back downstairs.

"Casey!" said Derek, ready to explode with white steam out of his ears.

"Relax Derek. It was a joke, like you always do to me." she said walking past him and into her room, as he followed she slammed the door in his face.

He just opened it and slammed it coming inside.

"Derek! Get out of my room!" Casey yelled.

"The jokes only work one way. My way!" he said walking closer to her.

"Well that's to bad. If your gonna pull them on me, then I'm gonna pull them on you too!" she said stepping closer to him.

"You better not touch me again!" he said yelling.

"You better get out of my room, NOW!" she yelled back at him.

"Make me!" he said.

She tried pushing him towards the door, but his stronger stability caused her to get nowhere and for him to tackle her down on the bed.

"Casey stop!" yelled Derek as she started hitting him, with himself trying to block the hits and to keep her down.

"Derek! Get out!" she kept yelling.

"Shut the hell up woman!" yelled Derek unable to hear her anymore, as he crashed his lips down onto hers.

Casey was taken off guard, but Derek knew what he was doing. But what started out as just a shut up strategy turned into a make out session.

Casey regained the feeling in her lips and her eyes shut closed. She could feel him. His essence surrounded her, and man did he smell good. He begged for a French entrance and she gladly gave it to him. She tasted mint.

It was relaxing.

It was exciting.

It was…wrong. But neither cared.

He kissed her hard, and lovingly. Like they had wanted this to happen from the second they laid eyes on each other. After taking a second to breathe Derek briefly kissed her lips then started trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. She wrapped her arms around him and arched her neck. Derek continued to kiss and suck at her neck.

They broke apart. Awkwardness filling the room.

"Uh…" started Casey.

"um…" Casey started but was rattled as her doorknob turned and someone slowly came in the room. Casey threw Derek of the bed and you could hear a loud crash sound.

"Casey, what are you doing to Derek?" asked Marti.

"Marti!" Casey yelled as Derek yelled "Smarti!"

"Derek was playing a joke…on me. An…and…um I got mad…and pushed him away from me." Casey said hoping a little girl would believe it.

"Okay!" said Marti humming. "Nora and George told me to say sorry, for leaving you guys in the closet."

"It's okay, Marti." said Casey.

"Casey, what's all over your face?" asked Marti.

Casey looked over at Derek waiting for him to answer.

Derek didn't answer he just remained on the ground. So Casey bounced off her bed and ran to her mirror. She had lipstick all over her face.

Marti got bored so she bounced away closing the door.

"You could have said something." Casey yelled at Derek.

"What was I supposed to say?" he asked getting up. "Oh Marti, its nothing, I was just giving Casey a hickey?" he said sarcastically.

She glared at him.

After she cooled off and nobody said anything to each other Casey turned and looked at Derek.

"Derek, wh…why…did we kiss?" she asked hoping for a good answer.

He looked up at her. His dark, dangerous, brown eyes pouring into her blue ones.

Derek refused to truly answer the question.

So he didn't.

He had an answer Casey would deep down, loved to here but instead he came up with…

"I don't know, and it won't happen again Mrs. Kissy Face!" he said before smirking at her as he opened the door and walked out, and shut it.

Casey was confused thanks to this boy.

What Casey didn't know was, Derek was leaning against her door thinking about the kiss that the two had shared.

**A/N-Okay, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you want me to keep writing this story! So far, I love the reviews. There all great. More and more sexy scenes to come! Woooo! Lol Props to LipsForBiting7 for letting me borrow her kiss scene so I wouldn't have to take the time and type it out myself. Lol Read her stories too. Lol Peace!**


	4. Spin the Bottle

Spin the Bottle

Chapter 4

**Last chapter:**

Casey was confused thanks to this boy.

What Casey didn't know was, Derek was leaning against her door thinking about the kiss that the two had shared.

**XOXO**

"Edwin, Lizzie, were going to be late." yelled Nora as she held open the front door.

Edwin and Lizzie came running out of the kitchen and throwing their sweaters on.

There science class was going a weekend field trip to a lake to test different water currents. Nora was one of chaperones.

Marti was going to be at her mom's all weekend and George only had one ticket to a Hockey game over in Pennsylvania to Derek's dismay and jealousy. He was going with a few buddies of his. Leaving only behind:

Derek and Casey.

"Derek! Casey." yelled Nora now.

"Yeah mom?" asked Casey coming from upstairs.

"Derek!" she yelled again

"I'm here Nora!! I'm here. What?" he asked bored.

"Were getting ready to leave and I'm just going to give you the set of guidelines and rules to follow why we're gone. #1. No parties. #2. No girls over Derek. #3. No boys over Casey. #5. No, horseplay or fighting. Got that? You know where emergency numbers are. Call if you need anything. Bye. Love you." said Nora making her way out of the house.

Derek looked over at Casey and grinned malevolently.

**XOXO**

The music was blasting in the McDonald/Venturi house. Casey pushed through the crowd of people and finally found who she was looking for.

"De-rek!"

He turned around and looked at her.

"You told me you were just inviting some of the guys over!" She yelled over the music.

"These are the guys…and their girlfriends…and their girlfriends single friends." he said with lifting his eyebrows up and down.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Der-" she started

"Casey! Derek! Come on were playing spin the bottle! You two are in." yelled Emily.

Casey and Derek followed Emily and pushed through people who were dancing on the living room floor.

"Emily, I don't wanna!" Casey whined sitting next to Emily as Derek sat down next to Casey.

"Come on! Don't be a baby Casey. I'll start to make you feel more comfortable okay?"

"Yeah." said Casey giving up.

Emily grabbed the bottle and span it on the floor. It landed on…

Sam.

Sam leaned in and so did Emily until their lips finally met.

"Wooo!" every laughed and joked.

They finally pulled apart and blushed when they were back in their spot.

"Casey's next!" yelled Emily.

Casey glared at her.

"Casey! Casey! Casey!" everyone but Derek chanted.

Casey picked up and span the bottle. It kept spinning and spinning…and spinning, till it landed on…

Derek

"Ohhhh!" everyone said together loud and laughing.

"C'mon D-man. Plant one on her." yelled one guy in the game.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" everyone chanted.

Derek and Casey had no choice. They both turned their bodies to face each other. Derek slowly brought his lips to Casey's and they met. As soon as it happened Derek applied more pressure to her lips. Casey did the same and Derek grabbed her waist and pulled her on his lap. Everyone stared in awe.

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck after running them through his hair. He left her mouth and started kissing at her neck right before he opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at the two.

Casey opened her eyes and jumped off his lap and sat back down in her spot and neither looked at anyone.

"That was the hottest spin the bottle kiss, I've ever seen. Sam why didn't you kiss me like that?" Emily asked.

**A/N-Hey all! What is up? I updated. It's been awhile but I did. Tell me what you think? Reviews are more than welcomed! ****J**


	5. Why? Ohwhy?

Why? Oh…why?

Chapter 5

**Last Chapter:**

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck after running them through his hair. He left her mouth and started kissing at her neck right before he opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at the two.

Casey opened her eyes and jumped off his lap and sat back down in her spot and neither looked at anyone.

"That was the hottest spin the bottle kiss, I've ever seen. Sam why didn't you kiss me like that?" Emily asked.

**XOXO**

"Oh. My. God." said Casey to Emily in the kitchen after she and Sam were the only ones left at the party. "I'm a bottle, whore."

"Casey, relax. You're not a bottle whore. If Derek was my step-brother, I would have done the exact same thing. Besides only a couple people were playing spin the bottle and only about 2 of them were people you actually know. The rest I heard are from Mount Killian High School and Derek didn't even tell them that you're his step sister."

_Typical._

**XOXO**

"Dude, you and Casey?" asked Sam throwing a mini football at Derek to catch.

"Ugh. Dude, not now." then he placed a pillow over his head. "Do you know what this would do to my reputation?"

"Well, a few of your friends were asking me if she was Sally."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I told them, Sally and you broke up, but you might be interested in "Emily's best friend." using air quotes.

"I am NOT interested in Casey." Derek said defensively.

"Didn't look that was tonight." he said opening Derek's door. "I gotta go, man. See ya later." then the door shut, leaving Derek to his utter confusing thoughts.

**XOXO**

It was early morning now, and Derek had fallen asleep after Sam had left. But he started tossing and turning in his sleep. He was sweating too. The average person would just simply think…

_Nightmare._

But no, Derek was _also_ making moaning sounds in his sleep. Which I guess meant, he was in a Sex Dreamland.

"Oh, God!" he said as he launched up. "Please, no." He instantly got out of bed and threw on his white t-shirt over his plaid green pyjama pants. He left his room and walked down the stairs slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

He went and turned the kitchen light on. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and went over to the sink. He set the glass down and leaned over the sink. He closed his eyes and took a breathe.

"Relax, Derek." he said to himself before opening his eyes and getting some water from the faucet. He took a few drinks and dumped the glass out.

He turned the light off and walked into the dark living room ready to head up stairs, when he heard munching. He looked around and slowly walked over to the couch ready to attack whatever was there.

"Casey?" he asked. She was sitting on the floor, right in front of the couch, using the coffee table as she ate her Oreo's and milk.

"Hi, Derek." she said looking up at him crookedly as she put her attention back on her cookies.

He looked around confused.

"Do you usually eat cookies and milk on the floor in the middle of a dark living room?"

She shrugged.

"Depends on the day, I guess."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go back up to his room and attempt sleeping one more time without vivid images of him and a _certain girl._

After thinking about it, he decided to stay. He walked around the other side of the coffee table and sat down across from Casey. He grabbed one of her million cookies in the bag and ate it. She looked up at him.

"Don't you dare touch my cookies." she said shocked.

"Uh, no. I'll touch anything I want." he said back to her

"No you won't." she said grabbing a cookie and throwing it at him as she got up and ran far away…very far. Farther that Far Far Away…All the way to the kitchen.

He got up and followed her.

"Go away." she said running around the island.

"Not until I get those cookies."

"No!" Casey was laughing. She couldn't deny that it was fun running from Derek.

He slid right over the island and Casey hit the back of the sink and hid the cookies behind her.

"Derek. No. Don't. Please." she begged as he basically lunged toward her. He reached around each side of her trying to get it and she was laughing hard because it tickled. When he got hold of the bag, she was still holding half of it. Thus began their tug of war.

"Give it!" she yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No way!" Derek yelled as he pulled the bag harder and faster than before, which Casey was still clinging to, by the way. She crashed right into Derek and tackled him down with her.

"De-rek!" she yelled right on top of him. "That hurt!"

"You should have given me the stupid bag in the first place." he said with an amused expression on his face.

"I am so sick of you! I wish you would fall down a well!"

"A well? You want me to fall down a well?"

"That would mean that all the times that I closed my eyes and wished really hard, someone was listening after all."

"Yeah, well…I…I want you to…get stabbed with a unicorn horn!"

She glared at him, deep blue eyes darting into his dark and intimidating ones. But his eyes flashed like a bolt. They looked darker now. Glassy. Vulture like. He tensed up.

There were two ways Casey could have taken this opportunity. She could have been tensed up and jumped off of him and ran up to her room or…she could have tilted her head just a smidge and caught Derek's lips with her own.

So she…

**A/N-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review time!! Lol. BTW, sorry it took so long to update all. I Wuv you beary much!**


End file.
